


钓鱼执法

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [42]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: “性吸引力~他绝对喜欢我!”哈利信誓旦旦。“也可能是因为他从小到大都没见过你这样的骚0，被吓到脸红被毁了三观不敢看你。什么性吸引力，可能只是三观不符的排斥力罢了！”赫敏回答得很冷漠。纯情年下德x风骚夜店咖哈 一见钟情 全文1.9w
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369726
Kudos: 18





	钓鱼执法

0.我不是为了逃避照顾德拉科才选择和西弗出门旅游的！

“西茜你放心，哈利已经成年了，就连德拉科都已经十八岁了！他们能照顾好自己...好吧，我不否认哈利有时候幼稚得完全不像二十六岁，但你要相信他的生活自理能力...啊，是啊，自从他九岁那年被詹姆和莉莉‘不小心’落在家里而父母则在万里之外的夏威夷过他们不知道第几个蜜月之后，哈利一夜之间就长大了...”西里斯往行李箱里丢入一条泳裤和一套尺码格外大的比基尼，拿着手机在衣帽间和卧室里反复运送衣服。

“所以你不用担心，哈利会照顾好德拉科...嗯哼...不不不，这不一样，我不是为了逃避照顾德拉科才选择和西弗出门旅游的，是我们本来就要去度第十七个蜜月，不巧正好撞上了...ok，好，我把地址发给你。”西里斯挂掉电话，迅速地把教子的公寓地址发给了纳西莎，紧接着又快速编辑短信发给哈利，通知他关于即将到来的小朋友。

“Aha！搞定了！”西里斯按下发送键，把行李箱一个个拉上拉链，“希望哈利已经最好准备迎接我们的德拉科了！来吧，Babe，我们的飞机在等我们了。”

沙发上坐着的黑发男子“啪”地合上书本，嫌弃地从箱子里揪出那套尺码过大的比基尼。

“我不会穿的，西里斯。”

“Oh，come on，Sev！”西里斯把比基尼塞回箱子里，对自己的爱人发射一个wink，“你对我上次买的那条红色丝绒长裙也有类似评价，but...that’ was a wonderful night，right？”

西里斯拉着两个大行李箱，搂着西弗勒斯的腰走出了公寓。

“西里斯和西弗勒斯的第十七次蜜月，现在开始！”他带上茶色墨镜，从西弗勒斯那儿偷了一个吻。

西弗勒斯的白眼翻出天际。

1.Umm，所以我不能和面前这个小帅哥上床了吗？

哈利是被一阵敲门声吵醒的。咚咚咚，来人敲了三下后停顿几秒，接着又敲了三下。

这听起来就是一个很有礼貌的人，但是大清早吵醒别人可不是一个有礼貌的举动——哈利适当地忽略了床边的闹钟指示着现在是早上十一点二十六分的事实。

“我发誓！我一定要去物业投诉你！不管你是邮差或者送奶工或者...whatever，我从来，从来没有在十二点之前被吵醒过！”跨过地上散落着的安全套，踢开阻碍了他前进脚步的调教用具，捡起地板上遗落的情趣内衣，收拢散开的睡袍防止它大方地展现自己赤裸的身体，这就是一个有钱会玩，不思进取的富二代从床到门口所经历的一切。

“呃，我不是邮差也不是送奶工，我叫德拉科·马尔福，是西里斯的侄子，他本来要照顾我的，可是不巧正好碰上了他和西弗勒斯的不知道第几个蜜月，于是他就让我来找你了...”

“我他妈才不管你是谁！不管你舅舅是西里斯，你吵醒...等等，西里斯？你是西里斯的侄子？”哈利迷糊的大脑终于开机，他扯下眼罩认真地打量德拉科，被吵醒的怒气逐渐被德拉科那击中哈利心脏的外表给抵消了。金色的头发，蓝灰色的眼睛，衣服是正统古板的学院风——白衬衫和毛线背心外加一条长裤和黑色皮鞋——头发梳得一丝不苟，行李箱也是十分具有复古气息的棕色小皮箱。虽然他从头到脚的装扮都暗示着他仿佛是一个来自上个世纪三十年代的三十岁的禁欲保守贵族少爷，但他嫩得出水的脸却告诉了哈利面前的男孩不过十七八岁。他爱死这样的反差了！

Damn it！眼前的男孩是他最喜欢的类型！取向正中靶心！

“是的，而且你的地址是他给我的！”大男孩掏出手机展示了和西里斯的聊天记录，“喏，你看。”

“Ummm.....wait，”哈利后知后觉地掏出手机——屏幕上还有一个艳红的唇印——信箱右上角有一个红红的数字16，除掉八条广告，三条是约炮求爱，剩下五条有三条是赫敏发来的——询问哈利昨晚是不是再次嗨上天还顺带友好地慰问了他的屁股——还有两条属于西里斯。

哈利点开西里斯的短信，眉毛瞬间挑了起来。

“嗨哈利，早上...中午好？我想我或许和你提起过我有个即将上大学的侄子——德拉科·马尔福，一个帅气的金发男孩——他的母亲也就是我的姐姐希望我能在德拉科上学期间替她照顾一下马尔福家族的独苗苗，which I’m happy to ...但是很‘不巧’的是我要和西弗出门度我们第十七个蜜月，所以我想我亲爱的教子一定很乐意帮他教父这个忙吧（别忘了是谁在你高中的时候多次出卖肉体暗中帮你修改化学成绩！）！哦对了，我把你的地址给他了，小德拉科中午前就会敲响你的大门，还麻烦波特先生好好收拾一下你的公寓，我指的是请你把那些充满了男性肉体的杂志和光盘收拾好，还有情趣内衣和一柜子尺寸齐全品种丰富的按摩棒——别急着否认，我上次看见了——如果你昨晚不是一个人过夜的话...还需要处理一下地上的各种透明小套子和床上昏睡不醒的男人。他还只是个孩子，不应该过早地认识这个社会现实的一面！”

所以在西里斯眼里他到底过着多淫乱的生活啊——哪有一柜子，顶多...一抽屉嘛！哈利点开第二条短信，这次不只是挑起了眉毛，他还耷拉了嘴角。

“我不反对你教给德拉科一些人生道理，这可以让他在感情上少走弯路...但是，不要把你在酒吧里用的那一套教给他！我一点也不希望未来某一天听到我的姐姐告诉我马尔福家要绝后了，而一切的起因就是我把德拉科交到了你手上！也不希望我年迈的老母亲从轮椅上起来揪着我的耳朵说我在断绝了布莱克家族和普林斯家族的血脉、灭了波特家族的香火之后成功毁了马尔福家族延续的希望，成为新一代的家族血脉摧毁者！如果我和西弗不给她生出一个孙子作为补偿就要把我赶出布莱克...之类的言论——哦，我没有很热爱布莱克这个姓氏，只是我被赶出去之后就没钱带着西弗在各大圣地做爱打卡了，也买不起私人订制的各种女装了。祝你们相处愉快，我和西弗赶飞机去了！”

Ummmm，所以他不能把面前这个小帅哥拐上床了吗？哈利失望地放下手机却发现德拉科脸上有明显的两团红晕，他正看着自己露出的锁骨和...左边的乳头。

Aha，所以自己还有机会！哈利拉好睡袍，“啪”地关上门。

“？？？波，波特先生？”德拉科发现眼前的锁骨和红红的小樱桃变成了棕褐色的大门，不安地咬着唇——难道是自己看得太露骨了把他吓着了？

“给我五分钟！”

“啊...好的。”

2.心上人的大白腿

德拉科摆弄着书包上的小挂件，满脑子都是哈利，他没想过未来半年要照顾自己的会是面前这样一个人。原以为妈妈会找一个成熟靠谱的人，可没想到对方是个会因为被吵醒而闹脾气的幼稚男人，会踩着毛绒拖鞋，甩着真丝睡袍，脑袋上还带着一个卡通眼罩地来到玄关，气势磅礴地开门，闭眼叉腰对着自己一顿骂。而且这个幼稚男人还特别，特别帅气，特别，特别令德拉科心动——自从德拉科发现自己喜欢男生之后，他第一次真切地感受到了心脏中枪的感觉。哦不是，是丘比特往他心上射了一箭。 

在遇到哈利之前，德拉科完全不能明白为什么那些GV里面的模特在前戏时总喜欢亲亲对方的脖子，舔舔对方的乳头——那不会很害羞吗？毕竟，毕竟是...乳头啊！而且接吻难道不是更好吗？——不过现在他发现自己对哈利刚刚露出的左乳头垂涎三尺，就像草莓蛋糕上的草莓，咖啡表层的榛果碎，奶茶顶上的奶盖，诱人无比。

呜呜呜呜，为什么我的脑子里都是哈利的乳头！！我一定是被布雷斯那个变态带坏了！！那我以后要怎么和哈利相处啊！万一，万一我把持不住自己把哈利给......呜呜呜呜呜，不可以不可以！不能对喜欢的人做这种事情！！德拉科红着脸埋在自己的小书包里，和屋内手忙脚乱收拾东西的哈利仅仅隔了一扇门。

棕褐色的大门后面，是甩着真丝睡袍风风火火跑来跑去收拾房间的哈利。此刻的波特少爷正把一叠男模泳装特辑的杂志塞到沙发底下，从地上捡起前几晚肉搏时候留下的小纸团扔进垃圾桶，把落在餐桌上的丁字裤扔回房间，他叉腰环顾四周，检查着房间哪个角落可能会毁了他在德拉科心里的形象。一是看在西里斯的面子上，二嘛，当然是看在德拉科的脸上——他可不能在自己心动的男生面前丢脸！

“进来吧。”哈利拢好睡袍，开门让德拉科进来，“家里有点乱，希望你不要介意。”

“没...没事，波特先生。”德拉科提着箱子进屋，悄悄打量着哈利的公寓。

“叫我哈利就好了...波特先生，听起来怪挂的。”

“好的，哈利！”

在哈利匆忙的五分钟收拾之后，脏乱的公寓总算是有点样子了。原本堆着十八禁电影和各种爱情动作光盘的地毯上放着两个可爱的玩偶——可爱的前提是不露出后面硬挺粗大的按摩棒尾巴——原本放着男模制服合辑的茶几上摆上了一小盆不知道什么时候买来的水果还有为德拉科准备的解渴果汁，沙发上的靠垫看起来很松软，附近的柜子上摆着哈利的照片，还有几盆小盆栽。

你觉得这样很棒是不是？哈利可以在五分钟里就把一个性爱公馆变成一个普通公寓，藏起他所有的小秘密？可如果你仔细看，就会发现沙发的垫子下露出一小截黑色蕾丝连裤袜，窗边大盆栽后面好像藏着一叠海报，长绒毛地毯里还有几颗性爱骰子，电视机柜旁边还有一条肛塞尾巴，露出了一个小尖尖，垃圾桶里堆满了酒瓶和发硬成块的小纸团，而哈利后颈上还有一个吻痕没褪去呢。

“厨房在左手边，这里是客厅，那边是书房。你的卧室在我的旁边，跟我来吧。”哈利简单地介绍完公寓格局，带着德拉科来到次卧，“我一直是一个人住的，所以这间卧室一直都空着，简陋得就像石器时代...呃，如果你觉得不行的话......”哈利看着面前只有简单几样家具的房间尴尬地挠头。

“没关系，这里东西看起来很齐全。”德拉科把箱子放在墙角，“你看，这儿有书桌..”

哈利看向窗边的书桌，嗯，适合做爱，他可以坐在桌子上，双腿夹紧德拉科的脖子，这是个非常棒、非常适合口交的姿势。

“还有衣柜.”

哈利看向衣柜，嗯，可以放些情趣内衣和其他玩具，各种职业的衣服先买几套，然后放上几卷绳子，在大男孩不听话的时候将他捆起来，百般诱惑但就是不做。

“而且床看起来也很舒服的样子...”

哈利看着躺在床垫上的德拉科.. .嗯，很想坐到他身上扒他衣服，然后做爱。推倒一个看着乳头都会害羞的男孩真是太刺激了!哈利完全可以脑补出德拉科一边红着脸躲避自己的视线一边却配合着他耸动下半身的样子。

“...哈利?哈利? "德拉科在哈利面前挥手看着出神的男人。

嚶，为什么哈利就连发呆也可以这么好看?好想捏捏他的脸，揉揉他的头，亲亲抱抱举高高!嘤，我好变态啊! ...都怪布雷斯!

“啊我刚刚在想...要不要下午陪你出去买点什么?比如，台灯啊，枕头啊什么的?这房间里差了不少东西。”哈利趿拉着拖鞋，往前蹭了几步，挪到德拉科面前。

穿着睡袍的男人单腿跪在床上，另外一只腿靠床站着，被腰带堪堪圈着的睡袍下摆被拉扯开，露出主人一截白皙但结实的大腿，和他藏蓝色的睡袍形成鲜明对比，不亚于夜幕中的月，海面上的白帆，湛蓝天空中的云团，那片肌肤牢牢地拽着德拉科的注意力，将他的目光摁在哈利大腿上摩擦。

好白，好想摸。德拉科盯着心上人的大白腿，不由自主地喉结滚动，发出咕嘟一声。

3.德拉科觉得自己真的要失血而亡了

大男孩死死地看着男人露出的大腿:他的膝盖上有不正常的红色，看起来像是长时间跪在地上——或床上——的样子;哈利的腿很白，隐隐约约露出的小腿肌肉分明，这是一双修长的腿，但不同于女生那样的纤细，哈利的腿长且肌肉紧实，估爱的时候你会明显感受到你操的是个男人而不是少年，也不是有着男性器官但是身材柔弱到让人怀疑是女孩子的存在。

哼哼，看来我的身体乳没有白抹，腿毛没有白刮!哈利注意到了德拉科那近乎痴呆的表情，德拉科现在只差几滴口水就能完美代言口水围兜了。

故作不经意地膝行一小步,哈利把睡袍下摆继续拉开,高高的分叉开到他的大腿根，因此也露出了一些本不该露出的部位。

当看到哈利藏蓝色的睡袍再度被扯开，绣着藤蔓刺绣的睡袍边上多了一点粉红，德拉科原本粉扑扑的小脸转瞬便成深红色，鼻腔里也飘起了铁锈味。

哈利!哈利怎么能!不穿内裤!德拉科瞪大他闪闪亮亮的灰蓝色大眼睛，不可置信地看着那-抹粉红色的。不穿内裤...那，哈利睡袍之下..就是全裸的身体? !

德拉科不敢想象可是他控制不住去想，想象哈利藏蓝色的柔软睡袍下掩藏了什么样的风景，他的腰是不是很细，他的阴茎是不是粉粉嫩嫩，耻毛是不是刮得很干净，他的大腿内侧是不是很敏感，轻轻一吻就能留下痕迹。

啪嗒。哈利的拖鞋落在地上，德拉科也回过神来，一个扭头避开风景无限好的哈利，扭头力度大到哈利清楚地听见了咔哒一声。

在德拉科鼻血狂奔的前一秒，波特先生大发慈悲地穿好睡袍，双腿交叠地坐在床上,裆部那处粉红乖乖地缩回睡袍里,不再露着头引诱着马尔福家的独苗苗因为流鼻血而失血性休克。

“你听到我的话了吗，德拉科?”刚刚其实什么也没说但是仗着德拉科发呆所以胡说八道的哈利拍拍大男孩的头，“你觉得怎么样?'

“什么...什么怎么样?”德拉科捂着鼻子小心翼翼地转头，眼神飘忽，在四周飘来荡去就是不落在哈利身上。

“装修一下房间啊。”哈利·鬼话谎言信手拈来·欺骗小孩从不内疚·时时刻刻想着占德拉科便宜波特眼珠一转, 编了个谎话，“你看，这房间的确简陋，你又要在这儿住上一段时间，不如我们下午去采购的时候多买些墙纸啊，油漆啊，给房间好好改造一下。”

德拉科看看周围空空荡荡，空白得可以和精神医院病房相媲美的卧室，觉得哈利的建议很好，但是在实施前还有一个问题。

“那...那我住哪儿呢?就... 房间装修期间?”德拉科抓紧了自己的小书包，往客厅看了一-眼，“沙发? ”

“不，和我睡一起。

德拉科觉得自己真的要失血而亡了。

“还不睡吗?”哈利换了一件新的睡袍，酒红色的绸缎披在他身上，腰带松松垮垮地在腰间打了个结，袖口和领口都有彩色的刺绣，睡袍下摆遮住了哈利的膝盖，睡袍袖子盖过他的手腕，哈利踩着拖鞋，手指沾着面霜在脸上按摩，踢了拖鞋跳上床，掀开被子钻进被窝,随着他一寸一寸地接近德拉科，大男孩的脸越来越红，攥着被子的手青筋暴起。

“离我这么远干什么?你看我们中间...还能再睡两个人呢。”哈利靠在床上，关了手边的床头壁灯，房间里的光源瞬间只剩下德拉科手边那盏发着柔和的黄色灯光的白金配色欧式壁灯。

“我..我.我睡姿不好，还是离你远一点吧。"德拉科噌噌噌往床边又挪动好大一段距离，现在他和哈利之间再睡三个人都不是问题。

哈利看着自己当初定制的超级大床后悔不已。三年前搬家时，他为了满足自己玩乐的需求，特意定制了这张能睡四个人的三米五大床，四周还有四根高高的床柱,系上飘带床帘,在这上面做爱又唯美又舒适。

不过现在这张让哈利高潮过无数次的大床让他彻底丧失了性致——我该买张一米二的床，这样我就能搂着德拉科睡觉了！

Fuck! 失策!

说到底哈利还是在情场纵横了好几年的人，他拍拍身边的位置,对着德拉科笑得很温柔，且一脸真诚。

“睡姿不好那就更应该离我近一点呀， 不然德拉科你一个翻身掉下去可怎么办? "哈利拉了拉德拉科,“过来一点吧，没事的。”

德拉科乖乖向哈利挪过去，眼观鼻鼻观心地看着自己放在身前的手指，唔..我不是为了想接近哈利想闻闻他身上甜甜的香味想感受哈利的温度才靠过来的!是因为!是因为..哈利让我过来的!

终于把两人中间的空隙缩小了，哈利心满意足地戴上眼罩，躺下后往德拉科身边蹭了蹭。

“关灯，德拉科。

“哦哦哦哦，好的!”

4.终于在奇奇怪怪的地方达成了一致

哈利看着面前种类齐全的墙纸和油漆，为如何拖慢德拉科房间装修工期以便和他的大男孩多几日同床共枕而头秃。

本来昨天下午就该来采购的，可哈利本就不想早早把房间装修完，德拉科也不愿意减少能和哈利住一-间房间的时间，差阳错下，两个人都找了借口把采购事宜推迟了一天。

该怎么办呢?哈利盯着货架上一整排的环保漆陷入沉思，在询问过店员后，心怀不轨的男人得知店里只有环保漆，再三抓着店员的手臂挤眉弄眼让他想想仓库里是不是还有那么一些含有甲醛的、刷了之后对人体有害、不能立刻入住的涂料。

没有，先生，真的没有。店员眨巴着他极其无辜的大眼睛，真诚地劝导哈利，先生，如果您想用甲醛油漆害人生病的话，这..这是不道德的，趁早放弃吧，自从通过了环保法案之后，现在伦敦各大商店基本都在用环保涂料..您想要的，真没有。

这他妈让我上哪里去找带甲醛的油漆啊!哈利咬着嘴唇,万分悲伤地看着那一溜四五排的畅销环保涂料。

该死的环保法!

当哈利在和店员斗智斗勇试图通过非法的合法的各种途径搞到他心意的含甲醛的涂料时，德拉科毫不留情地放下了面前一排极简风的设计图稿。

越复杂越好，最好在每一平方厘米上都做浮夸的设计!最好是那种光装修就要半年的房间!金发青年握着设计师姐姐的手，眼含热泪。

“装修一间房间...真的要不了半年...小弟弟，我们效率很高的..”

“那我付钱!你们能不要效率吗?有那种钱越多工期越久的服务吗?”

“哈?”设计师姐姐一脸懵逼: 果然是出现代沟了吗?为什么我听不懂这孩子的要求?

在德拉科和哈利两人辛苦一天之后， 一个买了好几桶贴着“此涂料富含甲醛，涂刷后请将房间通风半年”标签、看上去是高甲醛涂料实际是格外环保刷了就能拎包入住的涂料，一个拿着七八张设计图凑成的不好看但是设计满满、工期没有半年绝对下不来的图稿开开心心地回家，拉开了他们无限久的装修序幕。

接下去的几天里，白天的时候，这两人就蹲在房间里琢磨着如何延长工期，晚上则躺在床上研究怎么不动声色地靠近另外一个人。

唔，他们终于在某个奇奇怪怪的地方达成了一致呢!

在他们绞尽脑汁厚着脸皮地努力下，哈利成功以“睡姿不好”的借口达成了每晚抱着搂着扒拉着德拉科睡觉的成就，而德拉科也以“设计图太复杂根本看不懂”的借口达成了两天只贴了一平方米墙纸的成就。

三天后，哈利再次趴在德拉科身上醒来，他惊喜地发现德拉科的老二硬邦邦地立在自己双腿之间，而自己的手按着青年的胸口，如雷般的心跳声通过手心传向哈利的大脑。

“对不起...”涨红了脸的德拉科抓着枕头挡住自己，他的脸蛋烫得能烤熟鸡蛋，“我不是...”

“没关系，”哈利趁着德拉科用枕头挡脸的时候转身目测了大男孩的尺寸——豁，好大一团，不错不错,我喜欢——拍拍德拉科的肩膀，“正常现象，我明白的。”

哈利跳下床，假装非常不好意思万分抱歉的样子再次向德拉科表达他的无奈。

“...真是不好意思，我的睡姿太差了.哈利装模作样地捂住眼睛，要不是德拉科带着八百层厚的暗恋滤镜，他一定能看出哈利这一份不好意思下唱着的得意和满足，“又趴到你身上睡了...”

“没事没事...”德拉科急忙摆手，内心疯狂尖叫着“我不介意!哈利!我完全不介意!请每天晚上都趴在我身上睡觉!求您了!”，用一副虛假的姿态开始了每天早上虛假且商业的片段。

是的，你没看错，这种表面假惺惺对自己睡姿糟糕而无比内疚或者把一切兴奋都推到晨勃上、其实内心对自己的所作所为毫不歉疚甚至还想再吃几口豆腐的剧情，每天早上都会在卧室上演。

要说哈利为了接近德拉科而撒谎，这倒没什么，他本来就是个满口瞎话的男人，但德拉科原来是个撒谎都会脸红的孩子啊!为了接近哈利，这个孩子已经在短短三天内就从一个纯洁可爱单纯无辜的大男孩变成了会红着脸把自己因为哈利趴在身上而硬起来的行为甩锅给晨勃的坏孩子了! 

啧， 哈利波特这该死的魅力!

啧，男人们虚假且暧昧的友谊!

谁都看出来你们根本没把对方当兄弟好吗! !就不能直说“我想和你上床”吗?哼!

5.操，上你的床去吧!

白色连帽卫衣，深色牛仔裤，一双高帮板鞋。

很好，很棒, 很学生!

哈利看着全身镜里的自己竖起了大拇指。umm...我有多久没有穿得这么学生气了? 上次穿得和学校沾边好像还是玩师生play的时候? 啧,那家伙真的挺辣，技术也很好，要不是有德拉科，说不定我会和他多来几次呢。

“你要出门吗? 现在?” 沙发上的德拉科看着哈利抓着包从卧室出来，受到惊吓从沙发上蹦了起来，“现在可是晚上了啊!十点半了啊!”

十点半...十点半，我的夜生活才刚刚开始好吗?哈利带着礼貌假笑摸摸德拉科的头，对他说自己要出门工作了。

“工作!什么工作要你晚上出门?”德拉科一蹦三尺高,灰蓝色的大眼睛里都是慌张，整个人像是受到惊吓的小仓鼠,抱着哈利的手臂瑟瑟发抖，“你...你是做什么的啊...”

“测评员.."这是哈利冥思苦想了一周才编出来的答案,毕竟他不能直接和德拉科说我是个不思进取的富二代，和你完全就是一百八十度的不一样，我没有除了泡吧做爱喝酒之外的爱好”，于是前前后后想了一周才想出这个么答案，“那种酒吧测评员，会去各个酒吧喝酒，测评氛围啊...饮品啊...这种...嗯，就是这样。”

为了显得他有底气, 为了显得自己说的都是真的，哈利瞎扯完了后还自己肯定地“嗯”了一声。

“啊...那你好辛苦啊.酒吧基本都是晚上才开，那你岂不是都是深夜工作?”德拉科心疼地看着哈利，揪着他卫衣帽子上的绒球不肯撒手，“不过这样说起来，哈利你好棒啊!明明能靠你父母过很舒服的日子，但还是选择了靠自己!我也要和你一样!以后毕业了自己找工作，不靠家里的钱财过日子!像你一样用自己的知识和双手挣到房子车子和存款!”

靠着父母亲给的零花钱而在伦敦市中心买了高层公寓、开着豪车、天天花天酒地，靠着公司每年的红利而约炮无数、每天沉浸在美酒咖啡和各种美好到让人一看就会鸡叫的肉体当中并且过了七八年这样奢靡生活却毫无悔改之心的哈利，突然被德拉科这一番发自内心的称赞说得浑身不自在，突然想要跪下抱着德拉科的大腿忏悔，突然想要洗心革面重新做人，好好工作天天向上。

不过哈利也就是想想，他才不舍得从声色犬马的生活中抽离，当个别人家的孩子。

至少也要先得到德拉科再说!波特先生抱了抱他的大男孩，嘱咐了德拉科早些睡觉后便出门了。

“赫敏!你能想象吗?这么大一团啊!”哈利和赫敏约在喧闹的酒吧见面。穿着白色卫衣，在酒吧里一众穿着透视装和齐b短裤短裙的男男女女中显得格外清纯的哈利，拉着他的好友聊着并不清纯的话题，他刚挤进卡座里就迫不及待和赫敏分享他的激动，“特别大! !前三，他的老二尺寸在我见过的人里面绝对是前三!他的老二太绝了，又大又硬又长，我根本控制不住自己!你知道吗?我早上趴在他身上醒来的时候，他...特别硬,就戳着我的屁股，插在我两条腿之间，你知道我用了多少的努才克制住不脱下他的裤子、把他按在床上给他做一个包含我会的所有技巧的口活吗?

“不知道。”赫敏冷漠地举起酒杯抿了一口，在杯壁上留下一个如火的唇印，“你找我来到底想说什么?我晚上还约了罗恩，定了套间，买了新的内衣。

“Woos~他还没转正吗？你都快榨干他了为什么还不让他做你男朋友?”哈利好奇地凑到赫敏面前，女孩身上浓重的甜蜜香水味让他猝不及防地打了个喷嚏。哈利捏着鼻子，伸手在面前扇着,“你这是要去和他做爱还是要用这种廉价的香水熏死他?”

“你以为我愿意? "赫敏伸长了手，把喷了香水的重灾区——手腕——给伸到旁边无人的卡座里，白了哈利一眼，“这是他送的...什么品味，还要我每次都喷这个。”

“他的品味为什么不能和他的活一样好?难道他不知道他能用嘴就让他死心塌地地跟着他吗? "哈利抽了几张餐巾纸把赫敏的手腕严严实实地裹起来，“太熏了宝贝，真的太熏了...为什么男人们不能对自己多点自信?为什么他们的品味不能和他们的技术并驾齐驱?为什么他们不能对喜欢的人多一点占有欲? ?我真的!很想被德拉科按着脖子强上啊! !他能不能有点自知之明，我真的对他没有任何抵抗力啊啊啊啊!”

“你对他没有抵抗力不代表他对你感兴趣。”赫敏放下酒杯刷着手机，“再说了，西里斯不是说了你不能把他拐上床吗？你还是放弃吧，别到时候拐人不成还被马尔福家族列入黑名单~而且最重要的..他喜欢男生吗，宝贝?”赫敏带着黑色镶钻的甲片的手指轻挑哈利的下巴,呼出的气中带着酒味、柠檬香、劣质草莓香精，把哈利熏得直摇头。

“天!不要喷着廉价的香精靠近我!”哈利抓过一个抱枕甩到赫敏手边，缩到卡座角落里，身前抱着三四个抱枕，“我当然知道他喜欢我!不然为什么他会看着我的乳头和肩膀就脸红,看着我睡袍里露出的那一点老二就害羞得要喷鼻血。性吸引力~他绝对喜欢我!”

“也可能是因为他从小到大都没见过你这样风骚露骨,急不可耐浑身上下都散发着求偶信息素的骚0，被吓到脸红被毁了三观不敢看你。什么性吸引力，可能只是三观不符的排斥力罢了。”

“滚!赫敏·格兰杰!你再说一句我就祝你的韦斯莱今晚阳痿早泄，祝你以后都欲求不满!’

棕发大小姐翘着手指眯着眼睛，涂了三层睫毛膏的长长卷卷翘翘的睫毛像城墙上的弓箭一样瞄准了哈利波特。不过大小姐最后向自己未来的性福生活低头服软——毕竟损好友这种事儿，以后再干也不迟。

“我不是很能想象穿着一身总价四五万英镑的衣服，拿着三万英镑的包，喷着十英镑的香水坐在一辆破旧自行车后座 上的感觉。”哈利看着十米外把着一辆二手还是三手的破旧铁皮自行车的红发男孩;他穿着洗得发白的蓝衬衫和掉色的牛仔裤，局促不安地看着一身华贵的赫敏和她旁边一身 潮牌甩着豪车钥匙的哈利，“说真的，你是不是被他下了迷药?

“我也不是很能想象看得着摸得着但是不能接吻上床，不能用遍传教士后入六九等多种体位,不能做手活口活，不能穿着各种情趣制服玩各种play的感觉。”赫敏从包里拿出口红，仔细地涂在双唇上，“能告诉我这是怎样一种糟心的感觉吗， 波特少爷?

“操!上你的床去吧!’

6.不要在弟弟面前不穿裤子或者弹内裤边!

德拉科坐在沙发上，面前是一盘洗干净的水果，他捏着一片苹果已经很久没有动了。让德拉科石化的不是美杜莎，而是穿了白衬衫没穿裤子、露着两条白嫩修长的腿在他面前晃来晃去的哈利!

哈利!怎么能!不穿裤子!

他怎么能露出两条白白长长的腿，怎么能踩着毛绒拖鞋,怎么能把透着可爱诱人红色的脚后跟就这样暴露在空气中!怎么能!怎么能这样若无其事地坐在自己旁边抱怨烘干机坏了导致他暂时没有裤子可以穿！怎么能坦坦荡荡地吃着苹果问自己为什么不洗点草莓出来!

“怎么了?不喜欢吃草莓吗?”哈利坐在沙发上,光裸的腿暴露在德拉科眼前，没穿袜子的赤足还晃悠了几下。

很多人都说过哈利的腿很好看，也有很多人说过哈利的足很好看;很多人亲吻过哈利的腿，也有很多人拉着哈利的足摩擦自己的老二;很多人偏爱穿着短裤的哈利，偏爱他露出的双退， 也有很多人偏爱穿着宽大上衣的哈利，偏爱他不着寸缕的下半身。

哈利很有自信，很有自信德拉科会对自己心动，会看着自己的腿发呆，会看着自己的足脸红，会...

但是他从来没想到德拉科能够纯情到这个地步!他竟然拿了一块毯子把哈利的下半身包得严严实实，包得堪比金字塔里的木乃伊!

“会!会着凉的! !”大男孩手忙脚乱地盖好哈利露出的双腿，接着跑到厨房洗草莓——当然也是摔锅砸碗弄得兵荒马乱的。

拿着一盒新鲜草莓回来的德拉科明显冷静了不少——如果你能假装看不到他颤抖的手、红透的脸、紧抿的双唇的话。

“你...你下午要出去? "德拉科正襟危坐目视前方地递给哈利-颗去了蒂的草莓，“...去酒吧? ”

“不是，”哈利刷着手机，张嘴啊呜一口咬掉了德拉科手里的草莓，“去见我前男友。”

啪嗒。德拉科刚拿起来的草莓重新调回盒子里，溅起的水花打湿了茶几。

“你..前男友?

“嗯，就在你来的前几天分手的，我今天把他留在这儿的东西给他送过去...眼不见为净嘛，省得他总是在我约会的时候找各种借口打扰我，烦死了!”

“嗯，走出一段感情最好的方式就是展开一段新的感情!” 哈利握拳举手，仿佛自由女神像，“我之前在酒吧遇到了一个男孩子，唔,和你差不多大，差不多高，和你一样可爱。他请了我一杯酒，我们聊了一晚上的天...ummm,反正他后来就一直在追我，我去哪个酒吧他就跟到哪个酒吧...我对他也很有感觉，所以就尝试着和他相处咯!”

滴滴滴，阳台的方向传来烘干机完成任务的声音，哈利一把扯下小毯子，轻快如一头鹿仔，蹦向阳台, 把陷入沉思的德拉科留在沙发上。

我觉得有哪里不对。大男孩揪着草莓叶，皱眉思考。

和我一样大一样高一样可爱...哈利说对这样的人很有感觉..他！ 哈利是在!是在暗示我可以追他? ?

“那我先出门咯，德拉科!”哈利抱着-袋衣服走到门口，“我晚上不回来了，你不用等我啦!”

“哈利!”

“乓”，门被波特先生关上，德拉科好不容易头脑一热想抓住男人问问自己是不是他喜欢的类型，但这一腔热血被哈利的关门声给熄灭了。

我在想什么呢，哈利绝对没有在暗示什么!

哈利最近的记性有点差。当德拉科第三次拿着浴巾在浴室门口等他的波特哥哥的时候，善良的大男孩还是忍不住吐槽了一句。哈利已经连着三天没带浴巾进浴室了，真希望他不要忘记带内裤。

“啊!内裤没拿!”

德拉科的腹诽和哈利的尖叫同时落地。

喀吱一声，浴室的门被推开，带着玫瑰香味的氤氲水汽中走出来一个黑发男人， 他面带抱歉地拽过德拉科手里的浴巾，匆匆围上下半身就迈着小碎步朝卧室奔去。

他的背上还有没有擦干的水珠，顺着男人肌肉匀称的背慢慢滑下，直到没入浴巾之下，再从哈利的大腿上滑下。

咕嘟。德拉科再次不争气地咽了口水。

玫瑰的香味从浴室一直飘到卧室，德拉科循着香味恍惚地一路向前走去， 走过书房门口，走过客厅，走到卧室前，一步迈进卧室里，一抬眼看到脱下了浴巾穿好内裤的哈利。

啪。

德拉科亲眼看着他的波特哥哥扯了扯内裤边，紧接着弹性十足，能完美塑形勾勒线条的内裤被他提起了一块裤腰，哈往上拽了拽，松手的时候内裤啪的一声弹在他的腰上。

噫，色情。

7.早上不想做，不然又要弄得粘乎乎的

如果说前面这两件还不能让德拉科产生什么想法的话，那么接下来哈利这些更进一步的举动，已经将他的野心赤裸裸地摆在了德拉科面前。

要知道趴在德拉科身上睡觉已经是哈利的习惯了，要知道当哈利趴在身上时老二会硬也是德拉科的习惯了，所以当哈利每天早上醒来时，大男孩的老二都会直直戳着他的小腹。

操，好想找借口摸一下!每次哈利都眯着眼睛听着男孩逐渐猛烈的心跳动歪脑筋。

在苦苦研究几天后，哈利终于开始了他的吃热豆腐的计划。

“你怎么又硬了...”哈利“半梦半醒”中搂着身旁男人的脖子,手在胸前摸来摸去，嘴唇轻轻落在男人露出的锁骨上,“昨晚不是才做了好几次吗?”

嗯? !被哈利撩拨得脸红心跳加速的德拉科突然冷静下来:做了好几次?什么时候做的?我怎么不知道?哈利在说什么?我错过了什么?

“...早上不想做，不然又要弄得粘乎乎的..我...帮你撸出来吧..”

没有等德拉科给任何feedback,哈利便直接脱下德拉科的内库，温暖的手心覆盖着大男孩的龟头，温热的手掌包裹着他硬挺的柱身，缓缓上下套弄。

“No!”德拉科惊叫一声,掀开被子跳下床，拉着内裤急急穿上，包好他突突跳动的性器。

“你有什么毛病，埃里..."哈利不满地瞪着德拉科, 两秒之后夸张地从床上跳起来疯狂道歉，“对不起对不起!我以为你...呵啊啊啊，这太尴尬了..抱歉，德拉科!”

“没.没事..."德拉科扭着脸捂着裆部，“我我去一下浴室...”

“......我不...不是故意的..我以为..”

“别说了..."德拉科咬着唇灰溜溜地跑出卧室，来到浴室,束束冷水通过花洒落在他身上,但这冷水对他体内的欲火无济于事。

卧室里，哈利看着自己的手，他的手指还圈成一圈，维持着给德拉科做手活的样子。

嚯，真大。

嚶嘤嘤，迫不及待想要和德拉科在床上酱酱酿酿了!哈利扑到被子里，极为少女地晃着双腿。

而德拉科，站在花洒下，看着疲软的性器，看着墙上留下的黏液..

哈利的手好软，哈利的手好热，哈利..

我的哈利啊..为什么不是我的。

8.破釜沉舟，背水一战!

不可以再这样下去了!哈利看着在衣柜前套衬衫的德拉科，大男孩的后背匀称结实，心里的小恶魔一直叫嚣着让他去摸一把。

嘶，受不了了，实施最后一步!还不行的话就...就直接扑倒!不管西里斯的警告了!

哈利捂着鼻子，灼灼的目光像是要在德拉科背上烙上一个"Harry Potter's"的烙印。

下课回来的德拉科一进卧室 看到的就是被衣服铺满的床，一溜是衬衫，那一道是卫衣，中间一堆是裤子，它们的主人正站在全身镜前，手里拿着一件上衣和一条裤子。

“你觉得怎么样，德拉科?”他转身询问大男孩的意见，“你觉得我穿这套去约会怎么样?”

“约会?”衣服并不是他的关心对象，德拉科此刻的注意力全部集中在哈利刚刚说的约会上，“你要...和谁约会?’

“和上次那个追求者，我决定和他在一起了，所以...今晚我就不回来了...哈利在镜子前打量着自己，转了几圈后放下手里的裤子，选了一条新的来搭配，“刚刚那条不贴身，都没法把我的腰线凸显出来..这条好像还可以?德拉科，你觉得呢?”

“嗯，好看。”被哈利一番话伤透了心的德拉科放下书包走了出去，背影特别寂寥特别孤独特别...让哈利心疼到想去抱抱他。

但是不行，这一次是破釜沉舟，是背水一战，我不能有一丁点的心软!

“我出门啦!你记得吃完饭记得早点睡，虽然明天是周末但也不能熬夜，知道了吗?”哈利甩着单肩包从卧室跳出来，兴奋之情溢于言表一他甚 至冲到德拉科面前抱了他一下，甚至在他脸颊上狠狠地mua了一下。

“我去约会啦啦啦啦啦~ "哈利穿上鞋，从玄关处探出头来，“祝我能取得进展吧，德拉科!哦，他真是太可爱了，我已经等不及想见见床上的他了!”

“什么? !”

“床上的他啊..性生活可是感情的调和剂，是不可缺少的一部分!而今天!我和汉克斯的感情!就要拥有调和剂啦!祝福我吧，德拉科!”

不要。大男孩抱着靠枕委委屈屈地缩在沙发里。除非你和我有调和剂，不然我才不祝福你!

德拉科不知道哪里出了问题，他觉得自己在追求哈利的道路上好像偏离原定目标路线了一温水煮青蛙这一招不行了,哈利已经要跳到别人的沸水锅里去了!

早知道就不该用温水煮!直接沸水烫熟算了!省得现在还有人和我抢!哼唧!

从哈利打开门的那瞬间，德拉科就知道自己肯定是逃不过这个男人的，他的心被哈利的美貌击中，整个人被波特哥哥的乳头紧紧拴住逃也逃不掉，从那刻开始就在想着要怎么追求他的波特哥哥。

在他搬进来后，他千方百计想要和哈利拉近距离，但还没等他付出多少行动，他和哈利之间的距离就莫名被拉近了一睡一间房还不够，还同床共枕，哈利还每天趴在他身上醒来一切都顺利得不可思议!

但，感谢纳西莎和卢修斯的保护，德拉科前十八年的生活里，感情经历比哈利这个纯0还要0, 放眼望去一片空白,在遇到哈利前唯一-的心动就是为了维持生命体征而有的心跳罢了。

所以德拉科这个纯洁得不能再纯洁的孩子一连布雷斯给他启蒙的gv都只勉强看完了前戏就红着脸逃跑了一能想到的追求也就是日久生情温水煮波特哥哥，他计划着在和哈利“同居”的这段日子里，通过每天的相处，可以让哈利察觉到他藏在内心深处的甜蜜爱意，然后在某一个精心安排的 日子里和哈利告白一可能是——夕阳下的阳台也可能是日出的厨房——在哈利答应后，达到可以和他拥抱牵手甚至亲亲的地步!

在德拉科不知道哈利喜欢男生前，他常常安慰自己哈利那些过分亲密的行为不过是对弟弟的亲近，他不应该过分解读成一种带着爱慕的靠近;可是当他后来听到哈利说的那些话——关于他的追求者和德拉科有多像，他对追求者有多少好感——那让德拉科不得不去想想哈利是不是在暗示什么，他是不是在暗示自己可以追他?是不是在暗示..自己其实还挺喜欢他的?

可是哈利不会喜欢我这样没有任何感情经验的人吧。德拉科对着在哈利房间里偶然发现的-抽屉五颜六色性能各异的按摩棒和满满一柜子的情趣内衣叹气。

可是我就是没法断了对哈利的妄想，尤其是当他的手覆盖上我的老二的时候。

当德拉科看着自己射在墙上的黏液，看着眼前的哈利逐渐融入水中，他的脑海里有什么东西破土而出，茁壮成长且势不可挡。

从那之后哈利不仅出现在他眼前，还出现在他脑海里，他的梦里，他残留精液的手掌心里；哈利不仅拥抱了他，还亲吻了他，还脱下他的裤子吮吸他的老二；哈利对他笑，对他哭，对他叫，他的指甲划破德拉科的后背，他的双腿盘上德拉科的腰。

当德拉科时隔多月再去找布雷斯要gv启蒙的时候，里面那个bottom的脸已然变成了哈利的，而那个top则顶着自己的脸操弄身下的人。

好希望这一切成为现实啊，德拉科抽出餐巾纸，在哈利从酒吧赶回来前，擦干净他的下身。

哈利不在的每个夜晚，德拉科总是能从哈利用过的某样东西或者残留着他气味的某样东西中兴奋起来，在沙发上在床上在浴室里打个手冲，然后在哈利回来前清理干净一切痕迹。

又是一个和往常一样的夜晚，德拉科躺在沙发上闭目养神，手边是裹过哈利腿的毯子，上面还留着哈利身上淡淡的玫瑰香，这让他不可遏制地想起哈利，想起他露出的脚踝小腿，想起他穿衣服时露出的一截腰，想起他趴在自己身上时温暖的体温，这一切都让德拉科的下半身不安分起来。

门铃响起的时候，德拉科才刚刚把纸团扔进垃圾桶，连窗户都没来得及打开，裤子刚拽好就跑去开门，开门后发现门外站着两个人，一个是高个棕发男孩，而另一个就是倒在他怀里脸色酡红的哈利。

“哈利！”德拉科紧张地大喊，慌里慌张地把人捞到自己怀里，神色不善地质问棕发男人是谁，对哈利做了什么。

“我叫汉克斯...”

豁，汉克斯！他就是那个追求哈利并且即将要和哈利有调和剂的狗男人？德拉科皱起了眉。

“我和哈利原本是约好在酒吧见面，喝酒聊天然后再...做点什么，但是不知道为什么...哈利今天喝酒喝得很猛，半个小时就灌下了一整瓶...然后就是这样了...”

嗯，这个狗男人还敢给哈利灌酒，他是想趁着哈利喝醉了对他做点什么？德拉科攥紧了拳头。

“你打算和他做点什么，嗯？他都醉成这样了，你想对他干什么！”德拉科怒气冲冲破口大骂，把学了十八年的礼仪丢到脑后，把酒气冲天的哈利搂得紧紧的。

“我...我不打算...我只是想把我写的情诗念给他听，可惜他都醉了...”汉克斯从口袋里掏出一封粉紫色的信，担忧地看着哈利，“哈利还没答应我的追求呢，我原本今晚想说的，都没机会...你明天能告诉他一声我给他写了情诗...”

“天色不早了你回去吧。”

“那你明天能说...”

“再见。”

马尔福小少爷极其无情地关上门，抱着他的波特哥哥上床睡觉去了。

9.先平躺抬腿后传教士再后入，最后再来一次口活

没经验的男人真可怕！

哈利拉下被子，从衣柜里掏出件T恤就往身上拽。他的头还有点疼，昨晚为了演戏逼真，他真的喝了不少酒，意识迷迷糊糊的，还好汉克斯配合着演完了全程。

可就是这样，德拉科！也没有！爬上我的床！怎么回事怎么回事？现在的小孩怎么这么纯情连酒后乱性这个绝好的借口都不用？德拉科怎么可以不爬上我的床呢！

阴沉着脸的哈利走到厨房，不出所料，金发男孩正站在冰箱前挑选食材为他准备午餐，他双手撑在冰箱门上，皱眉沉思，在一柜子里的萝卜茄子青菜西兰花和牛肉条里选出最适合宿醉人的午餐食材。

哈利就是在这样的情况下如蛇一样钻到德拉科怀里，靠在他身前死气沉沉地看着一片绿色生机盎然的冰箱。

“哈利！你怎么样，头疼吗？”

“别和我说话，我现在很暴躁。”

“哦......”德拉科小心翼翼圈着哈利拿出一瓶奶，插上吸管递到他嘴边，“那，喝点奶？”

哧溜。哈利吸了一大口，冰凉顺滑的牛奶平息了他内心的暴躁——但主要还是因为靠在了德拉科身上，被他的海洋香的香水味给安抚了下来。

活像是靠Alpha信息素安慰的狂躁Omega。

“你说这算怎么回事，德拉科？”哈利转身靠着冰箱，牛奶盒还被德拉科捏在手里，他唠唠叨叨地说着纯情孩子有多难带，说几句就停下话头伸长脖子去喝奶。

“是我不够好看吗？”

“不是！”

“是我身材不够好，屁股不够翘腰也不够细？”

“当然不是！”德拉科振声回答。

“那为什么我都有醉成那样了都没有被上！！为什么我都那样了他也没有和我先平躺抬腿后传教士再后入，最后再来一次口活？”

先平躺抬腿后传教士再后入，最后再来一次口活。德拉科掏出小本本牢牢记下，这是哈利喜欢的。

“如果我的魅力毫无问题，那问题的根源是不是在那个男人身上！！”

“嗯，我觉得是！是他不够好，是他配不上你。相信我哈利，你一定会找到适合你的男人的！”

“...谢谢...你真是太贴心了德拉科，有你这样的弟弟真好！”

哧溜哧溜地喝完一瓶奶后，哈利还是愤愤不平，他拉着在厨房里认认真真备菜准备午饭的德拉科研究纯情男孩的心思。

“你说怎么会发展成这样呢，德拉科？你和汉克斯差不多，你和我说说呗？”哈利拽着德拉科的袖子，成为他洗菜路上的妖魔鬼怪。

“我不知道，哈利。”德拉科洗干净一根萝北，切片放在盘底，“我不了解他的想法，不过...不过如果是我的，昨晚不会那样发展的...我...我会让我们...有调和剂的...”

“调和剂...”哈利拿走德拉科手里的刀和那剩下的半根萝北，拽着大男孩的衣服让他转身，带着水珠的手指划过德拉科的纠结，“说说，你想怎么和我有调和剂...说说...你对我的性幻想？”

“那！那不是性幻想！”德拉科羞得红了脸，眼下的场面比告白更让他脸红心跳，“只是...只是一个假设！一个...如果我追求你你对我也有好感的...假设！不是...不是性幻想...”

“好～那你说说你的假设？”哈利解开德拉科的上衣扣子，“在你的假设里...我有这样解开你的扣子吗？有这样...亲吻你的锁骨吗？”

“没...”德拉科的脸烫烫的，“但是你和我...接吻了...然后你还抱着我...”

哈利的嘴唇精确地落在德拉科的上，他抬头看着德拉科，一对绿汪汪的眸子眨着，问他是不是和他假设里的场景一样。

“嗯...”

“那我...有这样吗？”

哈利蹲在德拉科身前，脱下他的裤子，张嘴含住大男孩已经吐出腥气前液的性器。粗糙的舌头舔过柱身，像极了猫那带着倒刺的舌头，酥酥麻麻的快感从德拉科身前传到他的脑子里，再转换成无法用言语表达的愉悦变成一声“嗯啊”从大男孩嘴里逃逸出来。

“怎么了，弄疼你了？”他粉色的舌头舔着德拉科粉色的龟头，“怎么捂着脸？”

“我...”德拉科张开手指，浅灰色的眼睛从指缝中露出，耳朵也是红红的，“我没想过，我没想过你会帮我做这个...”

“很不可思议吗？”哈利起身拉着德拉科的手向卧室走去，“口活而已...我们接下去要做的可不止这个...”

先平躺抬腿...

德拉科抓着哈利的脚踝，小心翼翼地顶了进去，床上的男人的呻吟让他面红耳赤，抓着脚踝的手微微颤抖。

后传教士...

德拉科吻着哈利的双唇，软软的唇让他欲罢不能，他避开哈利迷离的眼神，却配合着他的叫声不断怂动下半身。

再后入...

德拉科扣着哈利的腰，学着gv里那些top，掰开哈利的臀瓣，用力往深处顶，卵蛋啪啪地拍在哈利白皙的屁股上，暧昧的水声逐渐响起。

最后再来一次口活...

德拉科跪在哈利面前，唇舌并用，牙齿撞到了不少次哈利的柱身，最后在舌头和手的双重作用下，一股白色的黏液射在了德拉科脸上，还有一部分射在了他的舌头上。

10.告诉我你在想什么

在做爱之后，告白这个部分似乎就没有存在的必要了。

哈利吻吻德拉科的唇，两个人黏黏糊糊地纠缠了一会儿后，他推开德拉科去了浴室，走出房门后，放在床头柜上的手机响了一声。

紧接着是四五声，德拉科拿起手机的时候，屏幕上已经被新发来的短信占满了。

那些短信都来自一个叫汉克斯的男人。

德拉科怒气冲冲，正想好好教训这个“骚扰”哈利的男人一顿，但短信的内容引起了他的注意，在看完短信后，原本就怒气冲冲的德拉科更是怒发冲冠，整个人身后有一团清晰可见的不断跳跃的红色火苗。

“哈利，”他走到浴室，哈利正站在花洒下冲洗身上的泡沫，“你有短信。”

“啊...发了什么呀？”没有意识到事情严重性的哈利，为了显示自己的大度和对德拉科的无条件信任，他让德拉科读出短信内容。

“嗨，哈利，你现在怎么样？睡到那个男孩了吗？我要是没记错，是叫德拉科是吧？”

“你昨晚可真是吓到我了，喝了整整一瓶的酒！为了喝醉让他爬你的床，你也是很拼呀！现在头还疼吗？”

“对了，我昨晚按着你给我的台词演完了戏，一句不多一句不少，如果这次不成功那可不是我的问题，是你的剧本...我还没读完呢，哈利。”

哈利听到第二条时就关了水，匆匆忙忙从淋浴间跳出来，拽着德拉科的手腕捂住了屏幕。

“没...没必要啦...又不是什么重要的事...”哈利乖巧地微笑，手指挑开德拉科的睡袍腰带，“对不对？”

“嗯，你想睡我然后找人配合你演戏确实不是什么重要的事，你骗我说那是你追求者你要和他上床以此激起我的嫉妒也不是什么重要的事情，你想和我发展一段关系然后彻底忘了你前男友也不是什么重要的事情，是吧？”

“我可以承认前面两件事，但是最后一件...我没有前男友，德拉科，准确点说，我没有谈过恋爱，我只是...上过的床比较多，他们不是情人，不过是肉体关系的朋友而已。”

“那我也是？”

“不！”哈利上前捧起德拉科的下巴，“我希望你是我的男朋友！我的初恋，我的第一任最好也是最后一任恋人！”

“真的真的！我是真的喜欢你，不单单是出于肉体的喜欢！”哈利有些急了，他看着没有任何回应的德拉科，赶紧把前因后果完整地交代了一遍，“我...之前床伴太多了，西里斯怕我把你也拐上床然后坐实他血脉摧毁者的名号，所以...但是我真的忍不住！我对你完全，完全是一见钟情！从我开门那一刻，我就迫不及待想要得到你...well，性吸引力吧。”

“我没有办法，西里斯不让我碰你，那我只能勾引着你来碰我啊！可是你一直不开窍...你知道我有多想被你按着脖子强上吗！！你为什么不上我！！是我的暗示不够明显吗？是我忘记拿浴巾的次数不够多？还是我不好好穿衣服的次数太少了？你一直没动作，我慌的不行，只能！只能拉着汉克斯演戏了呗...可谁知道你还是一如既往地纯情，还是那个看着我乳头就会脸红的纯情宝宝！我最晚都没有意识了，而且你明明喜欢我，这都不上我的床，难道你不知道酒后乱性这个词吗？你完全可以上了我再把责任推到我身上！我不会介意的！！”

“但是我不知道你喜欢我啊！”德拉科叉腰，说得理直气壮，“别叫我纯情宝宝，我，我看了好几部gv了。也...也和你做过那样的事情了！我不是纯情的人了！”

“是吗？”哈利露出左边的乳头，手指轻轻揉搓，“那你看着我，别闭眼别转头。”

德拉科盯着那颗哈利玩的不亦乐乎的乳头，脸渐渐红了起来——他的脑海里情不自禁地浮现了床上的哈利，床上的、浪荡的、魅惑的哈利。

“你别转头啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！”哈利扑上去抱住脸和耳朵都红得能滴血的德拉科，“你怎么这么可爱！我的宝贝你怎么能这么可爱呀！”

“别这样...”德拉科小声嘟哝着，假模假样地反抗了几下后由着哈利捏着他的脸，捧着他的脸，啄着他的唇，“所以你前几个月...都在钓鱼执法？勾引我然后想办法逼我和你...上床？”

“嗯，别说你没有想和我上床的想法！”

“一...一开始确实没有...”德拉科搂着哈利，拿着睡袍披在他身上，点着哈利的鼻子和他约定，“你以后不能骗我了，好吗？”

“嗯嗯，不骗你了。”哈利看着德拉科，眼睛里亮晶晶的，眼珠滴溜溜转着，不知道在打什么主意。

德拉科明显是注意到了哈利飘忽的眼神，刚葱大型骗局里逃脱的他格外警觉，掐着哈利的脸问他在想什么。

“没什么呀。”哈利无辜眨眼，手指却不安分地点在德拉科小腹上。

“说好不骗我的，告诉我你在想什么？”

“好吧。”哈利认命地叹气，“我想和你做爱，就这里，就现在。”

又带着西弗旅游过他们第十八个蜜月的西里斯突然收到了侄子的短信，他翘着二郎腿搂着正在看书的西弗打开了短信，看到了他亲爱的德拉科发来的照片和简单的一句话。

照片上是亲吻哈利额头的德拉科，文字是...

蜜月愉快，我的血脉摧毁者舅舅。

“Fuck！Fuck！！”西里斯张皇失措，跳下床收拾行李，浑身都在发抖。

“你又在瞎叫什么？”躺在床上的西弗悠闲地翻到下一页继续阅读。

“快逃，宝贝。趁着我妈妈还没发现，我们赶紧清空她的银行账户拿着钱跑路！”西里斯夺走西弗手里的书，“不然我们的美好日子就要结束了，你的高级定制女装也要没有了...”

“那真是太棒了。”

“...我还会被赶出布莱克，我们要没有钱了，没有飞机没有游轮没有蜜月...啊！”

“到底怎么了？”

“哈利！哈利把德拉科拐上床了！！”  



End file.
